


Воспитание средней степени тяжести

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gunplay, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бокуто Котаро относится к тому типу людей, которые сильнее всего раздражают Цукишиму, а с такими людьми он предпочитает не сдерживаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспитание средней степени тяжести

Цукишима Кей не любил жаловаться на свою жизнь. У него была почти любимая работа и, пусть и пустующая последние пару месяцев, собственная квартира в Икебукуро. До недавнего момента у него даже девушка была, но короткое сообщение двухдневной давности положило конец их весьма долгому роману.

«Своей работе ты уделяешь внимания больше, чем мне. Извини, но мы расстаемся».

Слова до сих пор вызывали в нем раздражение, как просыпавшиеся за шиворот колкие хлебные крошки. Будто бы предлагая ему встречаться, она не знала особенностей работы в Интерполе. Аналитический отдел, в котором она трудилась, тоже не отличался стабильным графиком, но только Цукишиме опоздания на свидания, внезапные командировки и ночевки в офисе вменялись в вину. Ну и черт бы с ней, подумал он и прикусил в приступе легкого раздражения кончик механического карандаша. Пластик под зубами отозвался противным скрипом, а на язык упал остаток испачканного грифелем ластика. Во рту поселилась горечь, как от дешевой сигареты из уличного автомата, и Цукишима поморщился, хлебнул остывшего кофе и чуть не выплюнул его, услышав зычный оклик:

— Цукишима, ко мне в кабинет!

Цукишима поднялся из-за стола, поправил выбившуюся рубашку и галстук, пригладил торчащие в разные стороны волосы и поспешил на зов. Его начальник, предпочитавший общаться по внутренней сети отдела, кричал только в одном случае. Когда в кабинете он был не один.

Цукишима толкнул матовую дверь, сделал два широких шага в центр кабинета и поклонился. Выпрямившись, он наткнулся на пристальный взгляд заместителя начальника Бюро, и тихий щелчок закрывшейся двери прозвучал, как пистолетный выстрел. Вдоль позвоночника прокатилась холодная волна, заставляющая тонкие волоски приподняться от страха, и Цукишима в мыслях перебрал свои последние дела. По логике выходило, что получать нагоняй не за что, но пристальное внимание высокого начальства и замерший, как каменное изваяние, Ямада-сан, его непосредственный шеф, все же заставляли напрягаться и нервничать.

— Присаживайтесь, Цукишима-сан, — прозвучал тихий вкрадчивый голос, и Цукишима, как игрушечный солдатик с кончившимся заводом, рухнул в широкое кожаное кресло.

Кирью-сан, уже почти два года занимающий кресло заместителя начальника Национального центрального бюро, присел на край стола напротив него и снова уставился на Цукишиму ничего не выражающими, до ужаса светлыми глазами. Цукишима подавил желание сглотнуть, поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки и переплел пальцы в замок. В такой позе он чувствовал себя немного спокойней, хотя вдоль позвоночника продолжал гулять холодок.

— Цукишима Кей, двадцать шесть лет. Выпускник университета Васэда. Диплом с отличием по специальности международное право. Дополнительное образование — фармацевтическая химия. Общий стаж работы в бюро — два года. На службу поступил сразу после выпуска с фармацевтического факультета. По результатам квалификационных тестов, проверки физической подготовки и психологической устойчивости при поступлении входил в пятерку лучших. В ваш отдел, — Кирью-сан кивнул в сторону Ямада-сана, — поступил в результате внутреннего распределения. Показал себя хорошим аналитиком и дисциплинированным агентом, получил особую благодарность за помощь в расследовании. Что за расследование, Цукишима-сан?

Цукишима все-таки сглотнул, облизнул в раз пересохшие губы и ответил:

— Обнаружение и ликвидация пути сбыта героина, поставляемого китайским синдикатом. В ходе операции получил пулю в бок, обморожение и особую благодарность.

— Покажите шрам, — потребовал Кирью-сан и даже немного наклонился вперед, демонстрируя свою заинтересованность.

Цукишима поднялся из кресла, вытянул подол рубашки из-под ремня и задрал его к ребрам. С правой стороны, у самой тазовой кости перечеркивал выступающую мышцу аккуратный шрам от пули. Кирью-сан наклонился сильнее, сухими пальцами провел вдоль шрама и с еле заметной ухмылкой, будто кожу на лице задели бритвой, выпрямился. Цукишима привел одежду в порядок и сел, стараясь сохранить на лице нейтральное выражение. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-либо трогал этот шрам — пожизненное напоминание о допущенной по собственной глупости ошибке.

— Высокий интеллект, стрессоустойчивость, знание международного английского и итальянского языков, родственники в префектуре Мияги, и на днях бросила девушка. Более чем подходящий кандидат, не так ли, Ямада-сан? — Кирью-сан перестал, наконец, сверлить неживым взглядом Цукишиму и уставился на его начальника.

Цукишима почувствовал секундный приступ жалости к окаменевшему еще сильнее Ямада-сану и украдкой перевел дух. Присутствие заместителя начальника Бюро подавляло и заставляло нервничать, но от его пристального немигающего взгляда хотелось и вовсе лужей растечься по светлому ковролину кабинета. Поэтому жалость задохнулась в зародыше, а Цукишима прислушался к их тихому разговору:

— Он подойдет, Ямада-сан.

— Да, но…

— Я не услышал от вас ни одного разумного довода, чтобы не назначать Цукишиму-сана на эту задание. Либо вы предоставляете мне их сейчас, либо я подписываю приказ.

Ямада-сан поджал губы, бросил на Цукишиму будто бы виноватый взгляд и кивнул. Кирью-сан выпрямился, нашарил на заваленном рапортами и отчетами столе тонкую папку и протянул ее Цукишиме.

— Ваше новое задание. Час на ознакомление, два часа на сборы. Отказы не принимаются, — сказал он, прикрыв глаза, как довольный удав, и вышел из кабинета.

Ямада-сан вздохнул, уронил голову на скрещенные руки и протянул:

— Прости, Цукишима-кун. Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь подобные задания, но, как видишь, особого выбора нам не дали.

Цукишима пожал плечами, поклонился и вышел из кабинета, постукивая пальцами по непрозрачному пластику папки. Усевшись в свое кресло и сделав глоток ставшего еще более гадким кофе, он открыл досье и пожалел, что графита в его организма не хватит на полноценное отравление.

В папке лежало краткое досье на Бокуто Котаро, внебрачного сына главы Фукуродани-кай. Цукишима состоял в группе, занимающейся расследованием их деятельности — наркоторговля и контрабанда оружия, и знал, что в клане есть человек, сотрудничающий с Интерполом, но и представить себе не мог, что им окажется возможный наследник. Цукишима порылся в остальных документах и выудил лист с непосредственным описанием его задания.

 

***

 

Цукишима постучал в отполированную до зеркального блеска дверь гостиничного номера, отступил на шаг и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Шрам, подаренный ему во время зачистки в портовых доках, заныл, как сломанное колено перед дождем, и он не удержался — поморщился и закусил щеку изнутри. Несмотря на год аналитической работы Цукишима все еще числился оперативным агентом, а, значит, причины для отказа от задания у него не было. Кроме сосущего под ложечкой дурного предчувствия и возникшей с одного взгляда, брошенного на фотографию, неприязни к Бокуто Котаро. Цукишима мог бы поспорить на свою месячную зарплату, что он принадлежит к тому типу людей, которые сильнее всего его раздражают — шумный, прилипчивый и избалованный. На фото, что было в досье, у него еще и глаза, как у наркомана, подумал про себя Цукишима и постучал в дверь еще раз.

С той стороны послышалась возня, металлический звон чего-то упавшего и сдавленное ругательство. Пистолет в руках Цукишимы оказался быстрее, чем он успел об этом подумать. Поверх ствола на него уставились светлые, неопределимого с такого расстояния цвета, глаза. Цукищима опустил пистолет, убрал его в кобуру и втолкнул Бокуто в номер.

— Акааши, моя новая нянька приехала, — протянул тот и осчастливил широкой, немного сумасшедшей улыбкой, Цукишиму. — Посимпатичнее тебя будет.

С Акааши Кейджи, оперативным агентом отдела по борьбе с контрабандой оружия, Цукишиме уже приходилось сталкиваться на совместных планерках. Он появился за спиной Бокуто и на лице его, как всегда, ни одной эмоции, но чуть заметное движение бровей выдало Цукишиме сочувствие. Бокуто поднял напольную металлическую вазу, видимо, уронил её, когда открывал дверь, и прошлепал босыми ногами обратно в комнату. Телевизор взорвался истерическим хохотом, и Цукишима поморщился. Они не успели толком познакомиться, а Бокуто уже начал раздражать.

— Были дополнительные распоряжения, Акааши-сан? — шепотом поинтересовался Цукишима и получил в ответ отрицательное покачивание головой, — Жаль.

Они прошли в комнату, Акааши отобрал у Бокуто пульт и выключил звук. Бокуто повернул голову и уставился на них, по всей видимости, не ощущая возникшего давления.

— Бокуто-сан, это агент Цукишима Кей. Он будет присматривать за вами оставшееся время, — голос Акааши был тихим и ровным, но привлекающим внимание.

Бокуто ухмыльнулся, вытянулся на диване всем своим длинным телом, и Цукишима не удержался, проследил взглядом напрягающиеся мышцы и наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд. Цукишима потупился, стараясь скрыть свое удивление. Он почему-то был уверен, что тело Бокуто окажется мягким и белым, как перезрелый сыр, а не таким — смуглым, подтянутым, с четким рельефом мышц под обтягивающей футболкой.

Акааши незаметной тенью скользнул во вторую комнату и почти сразу вернулся с небольшим рюкзаком в руках. Цукишима понял, что его просто бросают наедине с хохочущим над какой-то идиотской программой Бокуто, и чуть поджал губы. С этим ничего не поделаешь, постарался убедить себя он и только закрыл за уходящим Акааши дверь на все замки.

От шума телевизора начинало ломить виски, как перед приступом мигрени. Цукишима помассировал их и, усевшись на диван, зарылся пальцами в растрепанные волосы — ощущения даже от собственных прикосновений немного отвлекали от тяжелеющей боли, и Цукишима прикрыл глаза.

Громкость на телевизоре убавили, щелкнул выключатель, и под веками перестало расплываться злобное красное марево. Бокуто приглушил верхнее освещение и даже сам затих. Цукишима повернул голову и приоткрыл глаза, чтобы поблагодарить, но оказавшаяся почти нос к носу физиономия Бокуто спутала все карты. В руках снова оказался пистолет, ствол вдавился в напрягшиеся мышцы живота.

— Эй, я просто разглядеть тебя хотел, — почти с обидой шепнул Бокуто и навалился сильнее, — что ж ты нервный такой?

Цукишима свободной рукой оттолкнул его от себя и выпрямился на диване. Головную боль смыло слабой волной адреналина, он пару раз сморгнул и уставился на замершего напротив него Бокуто. Тот скрестил руки на груди и не сводил с него внимательных светлых глаз. Цукишима опять испытал секундное раздражение из-за того, что не смог определить их цвет, убрал пистолет в кобуру и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем начать:

— Бокуто-сан, меня прислали защищать вас, но если вы будете вести себя также как сейчас, то, боюсь, я стану первым, кто всадит в вас пулю.

Цукишима старался, чтобы его слова были вежливыми и нейтральными, но сам понимал, что получается не очень. Ему хотелось снова достать пистолет и рукоятью стереть с лица Бокуто появившуюся ухмылку. Он вдохнул еще раз и ухмыльнулся в ответ. Бокуто зашевелился, плавным движением будто стек с дивана на пол, и приблизился почти вплотную к Цукишиме.

— Ты и правда красивее Акааши. Светленький весь такой, в костюмчике этом, а глаза, как у бляди, которую давно никто не брал. Ты поэтому неуставную пушку носишь? Чего-то большого в руках хочется? — Бокуто почти мурлыкал ему в ухо.

Цукишима повернулся, приблизился к его лицу и разглядел, наконец, глаза — настолько светлая радужка, что казалась желтой и зрачки узкие, словно с иглы тушью капнули. Зрачки чуть подрагивали, расползались по светло-карей радужке, а когда Цукишима со всей силы ударил его лбом в нос, то наверняка разошлись абсолютной чернотой.

Бокуто откинулся, охнул и прижал к разбитому носу ладонь. Цукишима потер лоб, выудил из кармана чистый носовой платок и прижал его поверх пачкающихся кровью смуглых пальцев.

— Следите за языком, Бокуто-сан. Иначе не получится у нас с вами приятного сотрудничества.

Бокуто прищурил слезящиеся глаза, сдавил платком ноздри и захохотал. Из-за ткани и крови, попадающей в рот, его смех почему-то напомнил Цукишиме совиное уханье. Бокуто кивнул ему в ответ и, стараясь не испачкать светлые покрытия, ушел в ванную.

Цукишима выдохнул, снял вдавившиеся при ударе в переносицу и щеки очки и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Наверное, придется искать другую работу, подумал он и вздохнул, как потерявшийся пес.

— У тебя отличный удар, агент Цукишима Кей. Ха! — заорал Бокуто из ванной. — Агент Кей! Смотрел же «Люди в черном»? Ты смахиваешь на того старикана. Такой же крутой мудак.

 

***

 

Через два дня, когда опухоль с разбитого носа Бокуто почти спала, им пришлось в срочном порядке выселиться из отеля. Цукишима рассчитался, закинул в багажник неприметной служебной машины две спортивные сумки и поймал за шиворот попытавшегося улизнуть Бокуто. Тот обмяк в его руках и с довольной улыбкой полез на пассажирское сидение. Что-то подсказывало Цукишиме, что усадить его назад не получится.

— Мне здесь нравилось. Почему мы переезжаем? — заныл он, как только они выехали на трассу, ведущую в аэропорт.

— Не в правилах Бюро держать важного свидетеля в одном месте. Может хватить любой мелочи, чтобы вас обнаружили.

— Да, но для клана я развлекаюсь. Никто не станет искать меня в Токио, — пробубнил Бокуто и попытался закинуть ноги на приборную панель.

Цукишима стукнул его по колену и посигналил какому-то замешкавшемуся водителю. Разговоры с Бокуто даже на нейтральные темы заставляли его злиться и нервничать. Хоть тот и не позволял себе больше двусмысленных шуточек, а прицепившееся «агент Кей» на самом деле было почти забавным. Бокуто Котаро относился к тому типу людей, который раздражал Цукишиму еще со школы, и для неприязни этого было более чем достаточно.

В аэропорту Бокуто привлекал внимание. К тихой радости Цукишимы не поведением, но своей внешностью — подчеркивающая мускулатуру черная футболка, заправленная в черные же джинсы и короткая мотоциклетная куртка, делали его похожим на заезжую рок-звезду, а в аэропорту Нарита всегда торчали девочки с телефонами в ожидании своих кумиров. Когда они обращали на него внимание, Бокуто расцветал.

— Нам на посадку идти через двадцать минут. Попытаетесь смыться — я прострелю вам колено, и мы поедем на синкансене, — прошептал Цукишима, придвигая к Бокуто чашку кофе.

— Агент Кей такой суровый, — протянул тот и вдруг улыбнулся, будто лампочка вспыхнула. — На тебя тоже обращают внимание. Я же говорил, что ты красивый.

Цукишима сделал большой глоток кофе и поверх чашки посмотрел на сияющего Бокуто. Несмотря на черную одежду, высветленные до белизны волосы и эти его ненормальные светлые глаза он производил приятное впечатление — подтянутый, высокий, с обаятельной улыбкой. Полная противоположность холодному, затянутому в строгий костюм и кажущемуся тощим Цукишиме с поджатыми губами и тяжелым прищуром.

Перелет прошел без осложнений. Аэропорт Кансай встретил их шквальным ветром и получасовой задержкой поездов. Цукишиму это нервировало — ему приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не начать отбивать дробь на тяжелой рукояти пистолета. Бокуто только фыркнул, заметив его нервозность, и подтянул воротник куртки, пытаясь спрятаться от порывов холодного ветра. В подошедший поезд он зашел понурым и молчаливым. Цукишима поблагодарил погоду за короткую передышку, но Бокуто снова начал трепаться, как только немного отогрелся.

— Мы опять будем жить в гостинице? Не хочу в гостиницу, там слишком много людей, — заныл он, прижимаясь влажным плечом к руке Цукишимы и заглядывая ему в глаза, — Скажи уже!

— Перестаньте привлекать внимание, Бокуто-сан. Добром это не кончится, — Цукишима отодвинулся от пахнущего влагой и ветром Бокуто, нырнул рукой под пиджак.

Его не покидало ощущение внимательного взгляда, следующего за ними от железнодорожной станции, но как он ни старался — обнаружить слежку не получалось. Либо это взыграла паранойя, либо у них слишком сообразительный хвост. Когда они были в Токио, за ними не следили — на это Цукишима мог поставить весь свой заработок, интуиция никогда не подводила его. Ощущение слежки появилось только здесь, и вывод напрашивался неутешительный. Если это не паранойя, то их сдал кто-то из Бюро.

Бокуто будто бы уловил его нервозность и замолчал, отодвинулся на свое кресло и нахохлился, как мокрая сова. Даже волосы, которые он с таким старанием укладывал в отеле, повлажнели и растрепались чуть вьющимися прядками. Цукишима закусил губу, чтобы не отвлекаться, и в очередной раз обвел взглядом вагон. Народу было немного, и никто не привлекал внимания — пожилая пара, мать с двумя маленькими детьми, устроившими драку за место у окна, разметавшаяся в кресле посапывающая девушка и еще несколько человек. Обычные люди, но спину продолжало сводить от ощущения чужого взгляда.

— Эй, здесь же есть храм с оленями? Давай сходим? Агент Кей, давай сходим посмотреть на оленей? — вдруг активизировался Бокуто и снова навалился на Цукишиму.

— Бокуто-сан, сколько вам лет? — подавляя несчастный вздох, поинтересовался Кей и вытащил руку из-под пиджака.

— Двадцать девять будет осенью, а что?

— Не думаете, что это не совсем подходящий возраст, чтобы бегать за оленями? — все же вздохнул Цукишима.

— Ну знаешь… Не всем повезло в детстве. Я нигде не был кроме Токио. Оленей видел только на картинках, — пробубнил Бокуто, лицо у него стало несчастным.

Нара встретила их затяжным ливнем. Пока они добирались от станции до нужной им гостиницы, в голове Цукишимы, как привязанный пони, крутилась фраза про детство. Бокуто Котаро выглядел как богатенький избалованный засранец, но тело его было сильным и мускулистым — таким не станешь в одном спортзале. Он выглядел как наркоман, но Цукишима ни разу не видел его под кайфом. Он старался уничтожить Фукуродани-кай, но никому не объяснял причины. Бокуто Котаро начинал интересовать его.

 

***

 

На стойке регистрации Цукишима опять почувствовал слежку — затылок и спину как ледяной водой окатило. Он втащил Бокуто в лифт, вынул из кобуры пистолет и опустил руку вдоль тела. За спиной завозился Бокуто, но Цукишима не сводил взгляда с индикатора этажей, напрягаясь все сильнее. Лифт звякнул, зеркальные двери разъехались в стороны, и Цукишима вскинул руку с пистолетом, но в коридоре никого не оказалось. Они быстрым шагом пересекли пустой холл, Бокуто открыл номер и сразу отступил в сторону. Цукишима протиснулся внутрь, захлопнул дверь, осмотрел номер и, только убедившись, что все в порядке, немного расслабился.

— Завтра мы съедем. Здесь есть служебная квартира Интерпола, но что-то подсказывает мне, что соваться туда не лучший вариант. — Цукишима стянул с себя влажный пиджак и повесил на спинку стула.

— Думаешь, у вас появился крот, агент Кей? — голос Бокуто прозвучал глухо и очень тихо. Непривычно.

Он уселся на стул верхом, уткнулся носом в сохнущий пиджак. Вид у него был на редкость несчастный, словно вся его разнузданная веселость сошла, как белила с лица.

Цукишима покачал головой, проигнорировав вопрос, покопался в сумке и выудил сменную одежду.

— В душ первым вы или я? — спросил он, снова подсовывая руку под кобуру.

— Звучит так, будто ты собираешься со мной переспать, — Бокуто снова повеселел, вытянулся на стуле и потерся лицом о пиджак.

Цукишима прищурился, поправил очки, стянул лямки портупеи и вытащил из кобуры пистолет, положил его на одежду и только после этого посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Бокуто.

— Меня достали ваши двусмысленные шутки, Бокуто-сан, — вздохнул он и ушел в ванную комнату.

Цукишима сложил свою одежду на край раковины, пристроил сверху пистолет и убедился, что в случае чего сможет до него дотянуться из душевой кабинки. Сейчас он предпочитал остаться голым, а не безоружным.

Он встал под горячие струи, выбивающиеся из его тела холод и нервозность, прикрыл глаза и услышал хлопок двери. Потянуло прохладой, и Цукишима вздохнул, потянулся за шампунем.

— Я же говорил, что ты красивый, — протянул Бокуто, когда он намылил голову, — без одежды так вообще загляденье.

— Вы гей? — спросил Цукишима отплевываясь от воды и подавляя в себе желание дотянуться до пистолета и заткнуть им болтливый рот подопечного.

— Нет, просто люблю все красивое. Ты красивый, агент Кей. Не ожидал даже, — признался Бокуто и уселся на унитаз.

Цукишима снова вздохнул и продолжил мыться, но кожей чувствовал на себе потяжелевший взгляд. Словно Бокуто даже сквозь запотевшее стекло видел каждый изгиб его тела и вместе с мочалкой касался размягченной кожи. Это пристальное внимание напрягало и немного возбуждало. Цукишима смыл с себя пену, ополоснул голову и нацепил на нос очки. Ему бы еще пистолет в руку, и он бы перестал чувствовать себя таким беззащитным.

— Полотенце, пожалуйста, — попросил он и высунул из кабинки руку.

Бокуто фыркнул, стянул с крючка полотенце и распахнул двери душевой кабинки. Цукишима поежился от ворвавшегося холода, но посмотрел на Бокуто с вызовом. Тот развернул полотенце и поманил Цукишиму к себе, словно испытывая на прочность. У Бокуто снова расширились зрачки, сходство с наркоманом под кайфом исчезло, но появились голодные искорки в глазах. Цукишима поежился, отобрал у него полотенце и еле подавил желание закутаться в него, как маленький ребенок. Между ними сгустилась тишина, Бокуто громко сглотнул и вышел из пропитанной влажным теплым паром комнаты.

— Мне придется дрочить, — пожаловался он, когда Цукишима вышел и закатил глаза, — а я так давно этого не делал.

— Пальцы все сами вспомнят. Не переживайте, Бокуто-сан, — ответил ему Цукишима с тонкой ухмылкой.

— Жестокий засранец, — прошептал Бокуто, когда за ним уже закрылась дверь.

Они ужинали в номере — Цукишима пережил волнительные минуты, пока улыбчивая девушка вкатывала в номер тележку с едой, сервировала стол и строила глазки Бокуто. Пальцы на рукояти пистолета подрагивали и сжимались от ее звонкого голоса и каждого резкого движения.

Спали на всякий случай в одежде, но ночью ничего примечательного не случилось. Только Бокуто похрапывал и нес какую-то невнятную чушь во сне. Цукишима то проваливался в полудрему, то подскакивал от чьих-то нетрезвых споров в коридоре, и пальцы на тяжелой рукояти пистолета под утро начало сводить.

Они не стали выписываться — пока Бокуто изображал сонную сову над чашкой кофе, Цукишима предупредил портье на рецепции, что они хотят осмотреться и будут только вечером. Он выслушал рекомендации по аренде автомобилей, лучшим местам для посещения и освободился, когда Бокуто уже совсем уснул. Расслабленный, с закрытыми глазами он выглядел молодым и беззащитным, и Цукишиме захотелось влепить ему подзатыльник за ту нелепую нежность, что вызывал в нем Бокуто.

Вместо этого он тряхнул его за плечо и стал подталкивать к выходу. На улице Бокуто на секунду остановился, раскинул руки в стороны и потянулся, радуясь хорошей погоде. До офиса проката, который посоветовал портье, они дошли пешком — Бокуто успел проснуться и теперь доставал Цукишиму своим непосредственным восторгом. Ему нравилось все: от зеленеющих деревьев и крохотной торговой лавки, где он купил вырезанного из дерева оленя, до побитого жизнью седана, который они арендовали. Бокуто снова забрался на переднее сиденье, закинул назад сумку с их поредевшими вещами и начал копаться в бардачке. Цукишима чуть замешкался, выудил из внутреннего кармана куртки паспорт и шлепнул им Бокуто по макушке.

— Ваши новые документы. Я надеялся, что они не понадобятся, — признался Цукишима и завел машину.

 

***

 

Проснулся Цукишима в звенящей тишине. Голова гудела, как с похмелья, а во рту чувствовался кисловатый привкус. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы, помассировал голову и только после этого нащупал возле футона сложенные очки. Нацепил их на нос, огляделся и похолодел от страха — в комнате он был один. Сумка Бокуто и его выпендрежная куртка лежали на месте, но обуви у дверей номера не было. Цукишима бросил взгляд на невысокий столик — ключей от машины тоже.

Он трясущейся рукой выудил из кармана телефон, набрал номер Бокуто и тут же чертыхнулся — «абонент вне зоны действия сети». Доставая из сумки планшет, Цукишима почти молился, чтобы Бокуто просто удрал погулять. Программа слежения вспыхнула тонкими линиями на карте и жирным мигающим пятном, обозначавшим его подопечного. Парк Нара, храм Тодай-дзи. Этот придурок пошел смотреть на оленей, в мыслях взвыл Цукишима и подавил в себе желание начать выдирать волосы.

— Ноги прострелю, — проворчал он себе под нос, надевая на ходу куртку и ботинки.

Он надеялся, что Бокуто не успеет свалить куда-нибудь еще, когда просил меланхоличного таксиста отвезти его к Тодай-дзи. Водитель крякнул, посмотрел в зеркало на помятое лицо Цукишимы с покрасневшими глазами и вырулил на дорогу.

— Не волнуйтесь, меня не стошнит, — попытался успокоить его Цукишима и уткнулся взглядом в планшет.

Таксист высадил его у центрального входа в парк, откуда непрерывным потоком тянулись туристы. Цукишима испытал дикое желание вытащить пистолет и разогнать их, но, судя по передатчику, Бокуто находился где-то в глубине парка. Вклинившись во входящую в ворота толпу, он выудил из кармана телефон и еще раз послушал извиняющегося за отсутствие абонента оператора. Люди стали расходиться по тонким дорожкам, и Цукишима, сверившись с планшетом, перешел на бег. Желудок отреагировал на нервозность и беготню не лучшим образом, но Цукишима продолжал бежать в сторону Тодай-дзи, на ходу извиняясь перед людьми.

Бокуто он заметил уже на подходе, когда желчь в скопившаяся в желудке всколыхнулась особенно противно, и ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание. Бокуто с потерянным, но счастливым до одури видом бродил среди щиплющих траву оленей и гладил их по спинам. Олени в парке совсем ручные — они подергивали блестящими плотными шкурами и изредка поднимали морды к протянутой руке.

Цукишима отдышался, огляделся и широкими шагами направился в сторону Бокуто, который по-прежнему не замечал ничего, кроме ластившегося к нему олененка. Злость в нем вдруг вспыхнула, как бенгальский огонь — он протянул руку, ухватил своего подопечного за ворот свитера и, дергая на себя, сделал классическую подсечку. Бокуто охнул, попытался отползти назад и заулыбался, узнав Цукишиму.

— Привет, агент Кей. Ты вырубился, и я это… — он сел и даже попытался пожать плечами, но наткнувшись на яростный взгляд Цукишимы сник. — Прости?

Цукишима даже зубами заскрежетал от злости, но протянул руку и помог Бокуто подняться. В нем все еще кипела неконтролируемая злость, но оглядывающиеся на них люди не давали выплеснуть ее. Цукишима чувствовал, что еще немного, и он сорвется.

До выхода из парка он тащил Бокуто на буксире, вцепившись в его ладонь так, что побелели от напряжения костяшки. Они влились в галдящую толпу, и Цукишима на секунду расслабился, прежде чем спину его будто стянуло холодом. За ними кто-то был.

— Бокуто-сан, — шепнул он и обернулся, — нам…

— Прости, — прошептал в ответ Бокуто и чуть приподнял руку, чтобы продемонстрировать дуло пистолета, вкрученное ему в ребра.

Их отделили от толпы и заставили свернуть на неприметную, судя по всему используемую сотрудниками, аллею. Цукишиме в позвоночник тут же уперся пистолет, заставляя чуть прогнуть спину и зашипеть от боли. Сзади раздался смешок, и Цукишиме показалось, что в его голове взорвалась сверхновая. Он не успел подумать, а тело уже действовало на рефлексах — подавшись назад, он вбил локоть в солнечное сплетение нападавшего, пнул идущего на шаг впереди Бокуто и ударил второго преступника рукоятью вырванного из кобуры пистолета. Тот рухнул, как подкошенный, а Цукишима уже повернулся, чтобы так же ударить пытающегося восстановить дыхание человека. Потасовка заняла секунды, а Цукишима успел вырубить двоих.

Он присел перед ними на корточки, проверил карманы и вытащил из расслабленных ладоней оружие — неприметные переделанные зигзауэры, которыми комплектуют японскую полицию.

— Это не профессионалы, — поделился он выводами со вставшим на ноги Бокуто.

— Ты собираешься их убить? — шепотом поинтересовался тот и за ноги оттащил одного нападавшего к разросшемуся кустарнику.

— Я думаю над этим, — признался Цукишима и покусал губу.

Его любимый Пустынный орел не предназначался для тихих выстрелов. Даже если приставить ствол к телу, звук разнесется на несколько метров и привлечет внимание. Цукишима похлопал себя пистолетом по бедру, наблюдая, как Бокуто оттаскивает с дорожки бессознательное тело и вздохнул.

— Нет. Просто уходим, — решил он и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из парка. — Где ты оставил машину?

— В конце парковки, — сказал Бокуто и в два шага нагнал его, улыбнулся. — Ты крутой, агент Кей. Этому тебя на службе научили?

К нему вернулось его обычное игривое настроение, и Цукишиму передернуло от этого. Слишком быстрый переход от серьезной жесткости к легкомысленному тону.

— Кстати, — сказал он, когда они сели в машину, — один из них не дышал.

Цукишима замер, неверяще посмотрел на Бокуто и в бессильной злобе сжал пальцы на руле.

— Да ладно тебе. Если бы не ты их, то они нас, — попытался приободрить его Бокуто и положил руку на предплечье.

— Это все твоя вина, — прошипел Цукишима и выехал с парковки.

 

***

 

— Почему мы вернулись в этот отель? — поинтересовался Бокуто, копаясь в оставленной сумке.

— Они наверняка уже знают, что мы заметили их слежку и ждут, что мы сменим отель. Вряд ли здесь станут искать в первую очередь, — ответил ему Цукишима, запуская руку под матрац на своей кровати.

Пальцами он нащупал небольшую кожаную сумку и выдохнул с облегчением. В сумке лежал второй пистолет, запасные обоймы и набор для чистки. Его трясло, перед глазами мелькали разноцветные всполохи, а язык сводило от сгустившейся кислой слюны.

Он разложил по журнальному столику набор для чистки, вытащил из кобуры тяжелый пистолет и положил рядом с собой второй. Пустынный орел поблескивал в ярком верхнем свете, тень от него казалась огромной, а матовая накладка на рукояти притягивала взгляд — Цукишиме хотелось снова взять его в руки, ощутить тяжесть.

Он осмотрел пистолет, аккуратным движением оттер засохшую на рукояти кровь, передернул затвор и вытряхнул из патронника холодную пулю, выщелкнул магазин привычным жестом. Патроны золотились на фоне вороненой стали, Цукишима по одному вынул их из магазина и выставил рядком, вытянул пружину подачи и тормоз. Для него чистка пистолета была своеобразным ритуалом, позволяла взять под контроль бушующие эмоции и отрешиться от происходящего. Бокуто в кресле подобрал под себя ноги и замер.

— У тебя, оказывается, не только этот пугач есть, — заметил он и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Бокуто-сан, — отчеканил Цукишима и начал разбирать пистолет.

Под пальцами он ощущал нагревающийся металл — длинный, тянущийся вдоль руки ствол, съезжающий с рамки с тихим щелком затвор, выпадающий в руки патронник. Знакомые действия успокаивали его, но навязчивый треп подопечного не давал полностью сосредоточиться. Цукишима прочистил детали, с удовольствием разглядывая чистую ветошь. Газовая камера и подствольник заблестели, а внутри ствола отражали падающий свет стенки. Пустынный орел для него был церемониальным оружием — Цукишима почти год не работал в поле и пользовался пистолетом только в тире. Этот Пустынный орел был с ним, как напоминание о собственной глупости. Как и шрам от пули, которую ему всадили в бок.

— Зачем тебе эта дура, если есть нормальный Глок? Выделываешься перед кем-то? — Бокуто никак не затыкался, и Цукишима напрягся.

— Заткнитесь, пожалуйста, Бокуто-сан, — снова попросил он и начал собирать пистолет.

— Сублимируешь? Диглы — это оружие гангстеров и выделывающейся шпаны. Так зачем он агенту Интерпола? — продолжал доставать его Бокуто, покачиваясь в кресле, как змея перед факиром.

Цукишима продолжал отмалчиваться, только бросил на Бокуто злобный взгляд пока руки выполняли механические действия.

— Блин, ну прости. Я не знал, что ты не переносишь алкоголь даже в манжую. Ты вырубился, и я заскучал.

У Цукишимы задрожали руки. Он отложил почти собранный пистолет, прижал перепачканные оружейной смазкой пальцы к лицу и зажмурился.

— Я сегодня убил человека, потому что вы заскучали и решили посмотреть на оленей. Вы ушли один, подвергли себя опасности и не чувствуете и капли своей вины.

— Да, ну… Не знаю. Накажи меня? — с наглой улыбкой предложил Бокуто.

Цукишима выпрямился, передернул затвор и поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. Из его проснувшейся болтливости ритуал не удался — внутри все еще, как раскаленное масло, кипело раздражение. Он поднялся, дошел до свернувшегося в кресле Бокуто и навис над ним мрачной тенью.

Бокуто ухмыльнулся чему-то, облизнулся и прищурил свои невозможные светлые глаза. В голове у Цукишимы щелкнуло.

— Бокуто-сан, откройте рот, — ласково попросил он, проводя мушкой по тонкой коже нижней губы.

— Что ты задумал, агент Кей? — прошептал Бокуто и раскрыл рот, прихватывая дуло губами.

Цукишиму передернуло, вдоль позвоночника и в паху разлился жар. Бокуто хмыкнул, отстранился, смочил мягкие губы слюной и снова обхватил пистолет. Цукишима напряг кисть, протолкнул ствол дальше в горло и чуть задрал его к небу, чтобы мушка уперлась в нежную кожу. На глазах Бокуто выступили слезы, но взгляд не поменялся — он подтянул к себе Цукишиму за колени, обхватил ноги горячими ладонями и с шумом сглотнул. Цукишима смотрел на его дергающийся кадык, на покрасневшие губы и в голове у него шумело все сильнее. Бокуто выпустил ствол изо рта, облизнул его и снова взял в рот. Цукишиме стало казаться, что Пустынный орел, зажатый в его руке, напрямую нервами подсоединили к члену — каждое движение рта Бокуто отзывалось волной дрожи в паху. Цукишима перебрал пальцами рукоять, перехватил ее поудобнее и сильнее вдавил длинный ствол в глотку.

— Здесь двадцать шесть сантиметров стали. Хватит, чтобы вычистить ваш поганый рот? — прошептал он, вглядываясь в расширяющиеся зрачки Бокуто.

Тот сделал слабый кивок, вздрогнул от резкого движения Цукишимы и прикрыл глаза. Для Цукишимы начался сущий ад, он успел пожалеть о своем импульсивном поступке, но не мог перестать. На каждый его толчок пистолетом в рот Бокуто отвечал довольным постаныванием. У него почти закатились глаза, изо рта текла слюна, смешанная с кровью — видимо содрались небо или язык. Рука, держащая пистолет подрагивала все сильнее.

— Руки трясутся, агент Кей? Пошлые мысли не дают покоя? — выдохнул Бокуто, вылизывая дуло и подствольник так, будто это и правда член.

Пистолет весил почти два килограмма без магазина и не предназначался для одноручной стрельбы, но Цукишима не был уверен, что рука тряслась только поэтому. В паху было жарко и мокро, головка упиралась в молнию и подрагивала, отзываясь на каждое движение языка Бокуто. Терпение Цукишимы трещало по швам. Он снова вдавил ствол в рот, переступил ватными ногами и прикрыл глаза — Бокуто продолжал с энтузиазмом насаживаться ртом на пистолет. Он зажмурился, его дыхание стало прерывистым от возбуждения. Цукишима поставил ногу на кресло и легко уперся ступней в его пах — у Бокуто стоял, наверное, даже сильнее, чем у него. Он надавил ступней и получил в ответ протяжный стон, ощущая под ногой судорожное подрагивание.

— Хей, агент Кей? — отстранился от мокрого пистолет и, глотая слова, позвал его Бокуто. — Хочешь я и тебе отсосу?

Не дожидаясь разрешения, он потянулся к ширинке Цукишимы, расстегнул ее и вытащил истекающий смазкой член. Провел языком по всей длине, чуть прикусил головку и вобрал сразу в горло. Цукишиме показалось, что у него перед глазами вспыхнули звезды — он на рефлексах толкнулся глубже и тут же получил сильный тычок в бедро.

— У тебя, конечно, не Пустынный орел, но пихать целиком в глотку не стоит, — пожаловался Бокуто и снова вобрал член в рот.

Цукишиме хватило всего пары его движений и сжавшегося вокруг головки горла, чтобы вцепиться в плечи склонившегося перед ним Бокуто и кончить несколькими долгими толчками.

Ноги его подкосились, и он свалился бы на пол, но Бокуто удержал его и перетащил к себе на колени. В голове у Цукишимы, как в кипящем аквариуме, плавали обрывки мыслей, но не одну из них он поймать не мог. Слишком расслабленным и удовлетворенным он был.

— Давай в следующий раз обойдемся без ствола? — прошептал ему на ухо Бокуто и прикусил самый кончик. — Рот теперь болит.

— Ты заслужил, — невнятно пробормотал Цукишима, пытаясь не отключиться.

— Охо-хо, а что мне сделать, чтобы трахнуть тебя? — заинтересовался Бокуто и прижал его к себе сильнее.

Цукишиме почему-то совсем не хотелось выбираться из его объятий. Может быть потом он будет испытывать неловкость и смущение, но сейчас ему было хорошо.

— Я подумаю, — буркнул он, повернулся к ухмыльнувшемуся Бокуто и слизал, как кошка сливки, кровь и собственную сперму с его рта, — Может быть даже ничего.


End file.
